pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy
Mindy is a girl from the canon episode "Jerk de Soleil". She is seen flirting with Jeremy. She is also seen in the canon episode "Hail Doofania" taking a picture of Candace wearing Vanessa's clothes. In Danville Middle School series She is Candace, Stacy, Aliesha, Isabella, and Vanessa's nemesis. Her best friend is Jenny. Her frenemy is Lisa Devine. Mindy (along with Jenny and sometimes Lisa) usually is making everyone's life at Danville Middle School miserable. Lisa's parents cannot stand her. In Camp Phineas Series Mindy is shown as a mean girl in the beginning of the series. In Stacy's Secret, she makes VERY offensive comments about Stacy being anorexic when she is not. But Mindy's kinder side is revealed in Conflicts With Vanessa, Stacy, and Mindy. Her dad has cancer, and Mindy wants to go the Camp Phineas Midwinter Party, but Vanessa and Stacy do not want her there, which angers and hurts her. In "The Curse of the Regurgitator", she almost lost her life to the Regurgitator, but it was a big misunderstanding. In "Candace's Lie", she has a crush on Coltrane, and is jealous when he starts paying attention to Jenny. She is also not on very good terms with Candace, due to Jeremy related stuff and Regurgitator related stuff. In Candace and Stacy Theme Adventure Mindy is one of the major characters on the show. She is Candace's rival and in the episode 'Slusheeing '''she is trying to get money for Ducky Momo the Movie 2. Then Candace wanted to beat her and watch the movie.﻿ In Switch Clothes Mindy and Mandy's clothes were switched. Mindy was trying to help her mom get a three ice-cream maker for a party. When Mindy was facing in front, Juliana told her. "''Wow Mindy your in the ugly-casual clothes". Juliana tries to picture Mindy and had five-hundred requests. Mindy's second rival Chelsea put it on her blog, which makes Mindy ashamed. Jenny With a Chance She will appear in season 2 as there friend in the beginning but she will try to steal Collin from Jenny. Candace Gets Busted: The Movie Just like in the actual show, she still harasses Candace for not seeing the nation's hottest boy band "The Drama Brothers" in theaters. The Wizard of Alarcon Hills In the first episode, she came to the island with Adyson. After they were put on separate teams, Jenny tries to comfort Adyson, and that they miss each other. In the second episode, after Adyson refuses to jump without Mindy, Izzy (last person that hasn't jumped yet) offers to trade with Mindy, putting herself on the Gophers (with Phineas), reuniting Adyson and Mindy on the Killer Bass. After Major Monogram accepted Izzy's offer to switch with Mindy, he tells Adyson and Mindy to jump off. After losing the challenge to the Gophers, who only had one chicken, she, along with the other Killer Bass, have to carry heavy crates. When both girls leave for the bathroom break, they squat down on poison ivy, as pointed out by Linda. Their team still loses the hot tub challenge. While deciding on who should be eliminated tonight, Irving claims that the Gophers win because guys do things better than girls. This offended the girls, especially Charlene, Mindy, Adyson, and Linda. Because of that, Irving was sent home, sparing Jenny from elimination. In the third episode, In the fourth episode, In the fifth episode, the contestants are sent to go camping. After losing focus of the challenge, because of the blueberries, Adyson and Mindy end up being stuck in the woods for the entire night. Even though their team got back to Camp Monogram first, Stacy's team ends up winning because of Mindy and Adyson's absence from their team. Because of that, Mindy ends up getting the boot, making Adyson sad. As she leaves, Adyson and Mindy say goodbye to each other and say that "they miss each other". In the ninth episode, after Adyson is eliminated for pelting Jenny (especially after Buford and Vanessa already won), Mindy makes a surprise appearance, and both girls ride off, now that they're reunited. In the Aftermath episode, she claimed that Stacy was harsh on other people, especially when she caused eliminations of other contestants. When they decided on the winner, she didn't state her opinion. During the elimination ceremony (where Monogram allows the eliminated contestants to decide who should be eliminated), Mindy and Adyson, wanting to see Perry, indirectly caused his elimination, by having people utter "Perry", which Monogram considers "a vote". The final three, after Perry's elimination, are Stacy, Vanessa, and Buford. She appears briefly, in the semi-final challenge, after Stacy yells at Candace for making her lose her hair. In the series finale, she roots for Buford after he promises a party if he wins. During Vanessa's confessional, she, along with Adyson and Lawrence were not mentioned as either a flawed or sane person. When Buford wins, she is happy that she is attending Buford's victory party. In The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Just like in the actual show, Mindy is still Candace's rival, but she's more of a friendly rival than a villain, and as such, is the female anti-hero of the show, and as the episodes went on, she went from being somewhat mean to being very nice and polite. Relationships Candace Flynn Mindy and Candace both have a crush on Jeremy, so both of them are not on very good terms. In the canon episode "Jerk de Soleil", Jeremy was flirting with Jeremy. In "Hail Doofania", Mindy took a picture of Candace in Vanessa's clothes and sent it to a bunch of people. Albert In "Irving and Albert Move to Danville" and "Barbeque Extravaganza!", it is hinted that Albert doesn't like her at all. Jeremy Johnson Mindy has a crush on Jeremy, but Jeremy doesn't feel the same way about her. Ivan Ivanov Ivan started dating Mindy, because at the end of Future Danville, after Ivan dumped Stacy, he felt sorry for Mindy that she doesn't have a boyfriend, while other girls have at least one, and that he was looking for a girl around his age. They both quickly fell in love, and were never torn apart. Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Villains